Silêncio de Guerra
by Jessy Snape
Summary: A guerra vista pelos olhos de quem participa dela. Gen angust.


**Silêncio de Guerra**

**Pai, afasta de mim esse cálice**

**Pai, afasta de mim esse cálice **

**Pai, afasta de mim esse cálice**

**De vinho tinto de sangue**

Pai, por que? O que fizemos? O que fiz? Depois de tanto tempo, Dumbledore enfim me contou onde vocês estavam e, no entanto, não parece me servir de nada. Pai ajude-me, onde quer que o senhor esteja! Há algum tipo de explicação ou motivo que ainda não me foi revelado? Algum segredo milenar que nos envolve e torna Voldemort menos poderoso? Eu preciso saber, pai. Ou então, afasta tudo isso de mim. Tire-me dessa vida miserável. O grande Harry Potter não tem mais forças para lutar. Não tem mais motivos pelo que lutar.

**Como beber dessa bebida amarga**

**Tragar a dor, engolir a labuta**

**Mesmo calada a boca, resta o peito**

**Silêncio na cidade não se escuta**

**De que me vale ser filho da santa**

**Melhor seria ser filho da outra**

**Outra realidade menos morta**

**Tanta mentira, tanta força bruta**

- Dumbledore, o que eu faço? De vale todo dinheiro e poder agora?

- Acalme-se, meu menino. Tudo irá se resolver a seu tempo.

- Não, não irá. Milhares de sonhos destruídos, milhares de vidas desperdiçadas. De que valeu eu ser filho de um Black, ou de um Malfoy? De que, me diga? Era melhor ser um Weasley, mesmo contra tudo o que aprendi. O que ganhei sendo filho da pura, se os filhos dos pobres continuam por ai, felizes e contentes a seu modo, superando juntos as dificuldades da guerra? Por que, diretor, por que a minha mãe tinha que ser mais uma vitima dessa brutalidade sem sentido? Sem razão? Sem verdade?

**Pai, afasta de mim esse cálice**

**Pai, afasta de mim esse cálice **

**Pai, afasta de mim esse cálice**

**De vinho tinto de sangue**

O que preciso para ser o que todos esperam de mim, pai? Por que, de todas as magias a que Dumbledore é capaz, ele não pode o trazer de volta a vida? Por que não pude ser criado por alguém que me amasse? Por quem eu amasse? Meus medos tratados com indiferença. Minha vida uma mera peça de xadrez, um mero pião nas mãos de poderosos. Dumbledore. Voldemort. Todos nos lembram uma única palavra, pai, uma única e singela palavra que pode salvar ou destruir um mundo: poder. É pela ganância de poder dos outros que nós morremos nessa guerra inútil. É pela ganância de um dos dois que eu vou ter que sujar minhas mãos com o sangue de um outro ser. Bom ou mal, mas ainda assim um ser.

**Como é difícil acordar calado**

**Se na calada da noite eu me dano**

**Quero lançar um grito desumano**

**Que é uma maneira de ser escutado**

**Esse silêncio todo me atordoa**

**Atordoado eu permaneço atento**

**Na arquibancada pra a qualquer momento**

**Ver emergir o monstro da lagoa**

- Como continuar nisso? Tantos anos de espionagem e eu ainda não consegui romper de vez com essa vontade louca de contar a todos que Voldemort quer atacar aqui ou matar alguém ali. Não consigo compreender essa necessidade de Dumbledore em controlar toda a informação sobre a guerra e ele, e somente ele, distribuí-la entre quem pensa precisar saber. Todos precisam saber. Todos precisam ouvir. Todos precisam agir, pois somente assim a guerra terminará com um vencedor justo. Harry Potter matando Voldemort não se tornará um vencedor de fato. Todos pensarão isso e o aclamarão como o grande vitorioso da infindável guerra que nos abala. Porém ele, eu e todos os que realmente pararem para refletir sobre os fatos verão que só duas pessoas poderão ser vencedoras e/ou merecedoras das pompas impostas aos finalistas dessa corrida: Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Independente do lado vitorioso ou do finalizador dos confrontos, os reais merecedores das congratulações são os dois gênios por trás dessa guerra.

Mas nada disso eu digo em voz alta. Nenhum dos dois gostaria de que eu fizesse isso. Estragaria seus planos. Sendo assim, eu me rebaixo a arquibancada e assisto atento, como todo mundo, ao momento exato em que o monstro sairá da lagoa e destruirá os sonhos e desejos desses dois oponentes. No meu silêncio, em continuo atento.

**Pai, afasta de mim esse cálice**

**Pai, afasta de mim esse cálice **

**Pai, afasta de mim esse cálice**

**De vinho tinto de sangue**

Pessoas aparecem para mim solicitas. Sempre prontas ajudar no que quer que eu precise. Muitas delas são verdadeiras, pai, mas e as que não são? O que será necessário para que as pessoas vejam que eu não sou simplesmente obrigado a salvar o mundo e que o faço por uma estranha imposição de alguém em quem eu insisto em confiar apesar de tudo? O que Dumbledore representa no meu inconsciente afinal que me leva a cegamente deixar-me levar por suas palavras calmas e seus drops? Tenho muito medo dele , mas acredito que ele seja só um velho recalcado por haver surgido alguém que, potencialmente, pode ser maior que ele? Será que eu tenho potencial para tanto? Ou será que toda a guerra é só mais um resultado de duas mentes perturbadas e inquietas com demasiado poder nas mãos?

**De muito gorda a porca já não anda**

**De muito usada a faca já não corta**

**Como é difícil, pai, abrir a porta**

**Essa palavra presa na garganta**

**Esse pileque homérico no mundo**

**De que adianta ter boa vontade**

**Mesmo calado o peito, resta a cuca**

**Dos bêbados do centro da cidade**

De muito pensar já me esqueci. De muito lutar já me desgastei. De muito tentar, desisti. Essa é a história da minha vida no final das contas. Milhares de palavras e protestos engasgados eternamente na minha alma de lobo adormecido. Tentei por muitos anos lutar contra o preconceito dos magos a meu respeito, mas, como muitos antes de mim, foi em vão. Conquistei amigos mas, ao final, nada me restou. Uma centelha de esperança incumbida de ajudar aos que confiam em mim e a minha voz já falha de tanto gritar, mas ainda verdadeira nas poucas palavras que pronuncia são tudo o que ainda possuo. Minha voz vai se acabar, minha esperança vai se apagar, mas sei que em algum momento minha missão triunfará e eu serei liberto dessa fera enlouquecida que me consome. Acreditei em alguns, desconfiei de outros, mas nessa guerra, tudo o que vale é salvar a própria vida da ambição alheia. Alguma voz ainda ressonará no silêncio.

**Pai, afasta de mim esse cálice**

**Pai, afasta de mim esse cálice **

**Pai, afasta de mim esse cálice**

**De vinho tinto de sangue**

Ao final, pai, lhe peço proteção. Peço-lhe que olhe por mim, pois não serei deferente dos outros. Não serei indiferente aos que acreditam em mim. A fé que depositam em minha capacidade de lhes salvar a vida consegue ser maior do que a necessidade de me manter calado diante das injustiças causadas por essa infame guerra. Nenhuma individualidade é respeitada na guerra. Nunca uma só pessoa é afetada por uma inverdade. E é por isso que me mantenho na luta. É contra isso que eu quero lutar e é a respeito disso que preciso que você, meu pai. Olhe por mim e por todos os injustiçados que sofrem nessa guerra de dois jogadores e inúmeros peões. Proteja-me, pai.

**Talvez o mundo não seja pequeno**

**Nem seja a vida um fato consumado**

**Quero inventar o meu próprio pecado**

**Quero morrer do meu próprio veneno**

**Quero perder de vez tua cabeça**

**Minha cabeça perder teu juízo**

**Quero cheirar fumaça de óleo diesel**

**Me embriagar até que alguém me esqueça**

- Dumbledore, acabou. – disse uma voz decidida ao entrar sem aviso na sala do diretor.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Harry? – disse a voz sempre bondosa, um tanto alterada pela situação.

- Acabou. Não sou mais seu peão. Nem seu, nem de Voldemort. Vou atrás dele agora. Por todos, menos por você. Por Draco que sofreu horrores nas mãos dele. Por Snape que ainda sofre. Por Remus que quase enlouqueceu depois da morte de Sirius que, por algum acaso, você não quis impedir. Por meus pais que morreram por mim. Por todos que envolvidos ou não nessa guerra, que sofrem essa imposição do terror silencioso. Por todos que tem vontade de falar, de se expressar e não podem, porque você ou Voldemort estão sempre querendo mais poder e nós não podemos atrapalhá-los. Quando eu voltar, você vai para St. Mungos, Dumbledore, nem que seja a força.

- E eu estou de acordo, Albus. – disse uma voz grave entrando na sala.

- O que...? Mas vocês não podem me...?

- Sim, nós podemos, Dumbledore. De nada adiantará acabar com a ameaça de Voldemort se você continuar a solta por ai, mandando e desmandando na vida de qualquer um que cruzar o seu caminho. Há mais de 20 anos vem sendo assim, Dumbledore, mas alguém tem de por um fim nisso. Se eu vou acabar com as ameaças dessa guerra, será com todas. Tem de haver um grito de liberdade em meio a todo esse silêncio.

**Fim**

**N.a.: O que acharam? Eu vou morrer se não receber rewiews. Ficarei eternamente na dúvida se consegui expressar tudo o que queria... Espero realmente que tenham gostado. Beijos, Jessy Snape! **

**25/02/2005**


End file.
